


Captain of Mischief

by SweetbunThorn



Series: If you give a Persona a body [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'm back from PQ2, M/M, and this is what happened, and yes Loki dresses like a thot, my brain said to write Loki x Kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Hey Kidd~” He purred and draped himself over the man. “What a surprise to see you here.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ay~
> 
> More personas using their other selves bodies to fuck

Loki grumbled to himself while he leaned against the wall and swirled around his Mint Mojito drink. The music was loud and booming, sending out vibrations that pulsed through the panels. The room was dark, apart from the glaring neon signs hanging from the walls and the strobe lights on the ceiling. He played with the braid in his hair as he took a few sips of his drink, eyes slowly moving around the club in the process. He scratched ideally at the glitter on his crop top before moving to play with the blue sequined booty shorts. Loki knew a lot of the men were eyeing him, and it sucks to not be able to take a few of them around the back of the building. 

 

_ “If I give you a free day.”  _ Akechi said before lending Loki his body. _ “I’m implementing rules. No, drugs, no alcohol, and no… sex, unless you know them.” _

 

_ “The ass ain’t gonna pound itself, you know.” _

 

Loki snickered at the memory of Akechi screech of embarrassment. He sent his drink down on the nearby bar counter, paid the bartender, and made his way towards the door. Only to pause as he spotted… no, that couldn’t be. Loki quickly walked over to someone slouched over in a bar stool and hovered behind them. Yep, he knew that pearl colored hair anywhere.

 

“Hey Kidd~” He purred and draped himself over the man. “What a surprise to see you here.”

 

Kidd choked on his drink and turned to face Loki. “Goddamn, tryin’ to give me a heart attack or somethin’?”

 

“Or something. I thought your lad didn’t like bars or anything to do with alcohol.”

 

“I told him I wouldn’t drink too much and that I’d be coherent enough to think before I do anythin’.” Kidd drank the rest of what was in his glass. “And he’s not here at the moment.” Red and yellow eyes looked Loki up and down. “And judgin’ from your outfit, neither is Akechi.”

 

“He’s out to lunch.” Loki chimed and wrapped his arms around Kidd. “Hey, so-”

 

“Loki-”

 

“-I’m here and you’re here. The night’s young and I have a hotel room.”

 

“... Are you fuckin’ horny?”

 

Instead of answering, Loki grinded his bulge against Kidd’s ass and groaned softly in his ear. 

 

“C’mon Captain. Let’s have some fun.”

 

Kidd ignored him and ordered another drink. Not the one to be ignored, Loki settled himself in Kidd’s lap and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You’re invadin’ my space.”

 

“You haven’t pushed me away.”

 

Kidd side eyes him and Loki flashes a sharp tooth grin, pushing his body closer to the shorter man.

 

“.... Why the fuck are you so needy for dick anyway?” The captain jerked his head towards the number of men glaring at him. “Go snag one of them.”

 

“Can’t. Akechi ordered me not to have sex with random people.” 

 

“Wow, and you’re actually listenin’ to a rule for once?”

 

“Hey, I can break that rule at any time, if this was my own body, but it’s not.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Loki moves closer and starts planting faint kisses against Kidd’s neck as he drags his hands up and down his arms. The shudder the short male lets out causes the god to smirk. He rolls his hips, pressing his bulge against Kidd’s, and moans his name. Kidd suddenly pins Loki to the bar counter, catching the taller off guard as he looms over him.

 

“This is a one time thing.” Kidd growls and squeezes Loki’s thigh. “And you’re lucky I have enough self-control to not pound you into the counter with everyone watchin’.”

 

Loki shivered in excitement and brought the former captain’s face close to his. “Show me what you’re made of,  _ Captain Kidd. _ ”

* * *

  
  


They had just stepped into the room when Kidd slammed Loki into the door and fiercely crushed their lips together. The god groaned and pushed back against the other male, leading him over to the bed where they both sat on the edge of the mattress. Their lips never separated as Loki worked on pulling off Kidd’s jacket and shirt. The articles of clothing fell to the floor as the pair broke part. Kidd moved to bite and a suck on Loki’s neck, hands traveling under the crop top to tweak his nipples.

 

Loki moaned and gripped the pearl locks as Kidd pulled off the crop top. He moved down to pull one of the hardened mounds into his mouth, sucking and gently biting on it as his hand continued to roll and pinch the other. Kidd’s other hand slipped into the booty shorts, groping and squeezing Loki’s ass in time with his sucks. The god shimmed out of his shorts and pushed Kidd back onto the bed.

“A lacy thong?” Kidd panted. “How in the hell-”

 

“Don’t ask.” Loki quickly undid Kidd’s pants and threw them on the floor. “Commando?”

 

“Don’t ask.”

 

“Fine, just means one less layer.” He dropped the thong onto the floor and kicked it away. “For both of us.”

 

Loki straddled Kidd and began planting kisses starting from his mouth and trailing all the way down to his erection. He kissed the tip before taking the head in his mouth and moving down until his nose met public hair. Loki swallowed flawlessly, smirking to himself when he hear Kidd let out a strangled groan. The god swirled his tongue around the tip as he rose up and down. Kidd gripped his hair, grunting and rolling his hips until into Loki’s mouth.

 

Loki pulled away with a soft pop and licked the underside before engulfing it again. Kidd moaned loudly, letting out a curse as he tightened his grip on the braided black and red hair. Loki moved his hand back to toy with the buttplug, moaning as he pushed it against his prostate. He pulled away again, earning a growl from Kidd, and climbed on top of him.

 

“No... lube?” 

 

“Already prepared.” The god pulled the buttplug free, shuddering from the sensation, and dropped it on the floor. “Now fuck me.”

 

Kidd swiftly switched their positions, pinning Loki on his stomach against the bed and thrust inside of him. A loud moan tore it’s way out of both of them and Loki was pretty sure they were going to get a noise complaint. Kidd wasted no time, slamming into the god in a quick and rough motion. Loki bit the pillow, moaning and shuddering with glee from the pleasure as the former captain shoved him forward. Kidd draped himself over the god and sank his teeth into his shoulder, hips moving faster and harder. 

 

“More.”

 

“I’m givin’ you everythin’ I have.” Kidd panted.

 

“R-really?” Loki smirked. “Because I can hardly feel it.”

 

Kidd paused and for a second, Loki thought he fucked up, only to have his face shoved into the pillow. The shorter male adjusted his stance before resuming his movement, slamming directly into the god’s prostate. Loki’s loud moan was muffled as he clawed at the sheets and pushed his hips back against Kidd’s. The captain gripped his hair, pushing him down further while his other hand snaked its way under them to jerk off the god. Loki didn’t last long, from the constant onslaught against his prostate and his dick; he came with a shout, coating the sheets and Kidd’s hand in his release. 

 

Loki sagged into the bed, body shuddering and thighs shaking as he tried to get a hold of his thoughts. He was suddenly pulled up and into Kidd’s lap, sinking further onto his erection.

 

“Y-You didn’t-”

 

Kidd wretched Loki’s head to the side and stared at him from over his shoulder. “I’m far from done, god of mischief. We have all night, after all.”

 

Loki loved the sound of that.

* * *

 

Akechi opened his eyes with a soft groan, staring out into the soft sun lit hotel room. He lay in the bed, unmoving as he gathered his thoughts. The male checked the expanse of his arms, no weird marks or anything that would be drug related. He wasn’t hung over either. Seems Loki had-  _ why was there a dead weight around his waist... and why did his back hurt? _ Akechi lifted the covers and his eyes widened upon seeing the arm limply thrown around his bare waist. He followed the arm and nearly leapt out of bed as he spotted Sakamoto, who lay still asleep and curled up against his back. Akechi quietly lifted his arm away and snuck off to the bathroom.

 

“Loki.” He hissed.

 

_ ‘Mmh, what?’ _ Loki materialized, looking tired and refreshed at the same time.

 

“Why is Sakamoto in the bed?”

 

_ ‘Check your shoulders and back and you’ll have your answer.’ _

 

Akechi looked in the mirror, gaping at the numerous marks that littered his body. “You... and him...”

 

_ ‘Oh no, not Dragon boy.’ _

 

“Then who?”

 

_ ‘Who else shares his body, Gowo?’ _

 

“... You didn’t...”

 

_ ‘Hey, I didn’t break any rules last night.’ _

 

Akechi angrily gestured towards the door and glared at Loki.

 

_ ‘No, you said “No sex, unless you know them.”’ _

 

“I didn’t think you’d met Kidd at a club! We haven’t seen either of them in roughly six years!”

 

_ ‘Neither did I.’  _ Loki smirked.  _ ‘It’s a win win. Now go out there and crawl back into bed with dragon boy.’ _

 

“You-”

 

_ ‘C’mon, there’s no harm in being fuck buddies. He’s good~’ _ Loki purred.  _ ‘Kept me up all night~’ _

 

“I don’t want to hear this!” Akechi left the bathroom, pausing as he spotted the now awake Sakamoto sitting up.

 

“So, uh... Good mornin’?”

 

Loki was no longer allowed to use his body.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you feel Kidd's dick poundin’ the everlastin’ fuck out of Loki's ass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired brain
> 
> write chapter

Akechi’s fingers tapped against the cup as his eyes focused on the coffee inside. Sakamoto was across from him, stuffing eggs and bacon into his mouth. Loki’s quiet, happily sleeping off his numerous rounds of sex. Robin Hood had yet to say anything, probably still stunned silent. Akechi cleared his throat, catching Sakamoto’s attention.

 

“So... a-about what happened...”

 

“We gave them both a free day, kinda ain’t surprisin’ it happened.” Sakamoto shrugged and leaned on the table. “Can we talk about you?”

 

Akechi was taken aback. “A-About me?”

 

“Dude, yeah.” He downs the rest of his juice and fixes the male with a semi-glare. “You disappear for like six effin’ years and suddenly you’re back in Japan. Where the hell were you?”

 

Akechi almost didn’t want to answer him, but the look the man was sending him made him give in. “America.”

 

“America. So, why come back?”

 

“Unfinished business.”

 

“...You ain’t going after Akira again, are you?”

 

“No.” Akechi leaned his head on his hand. “Nothing like that, just... came to apologize.”

 

“You’re gonna have to wait a bit then.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Akira’s in Europe with Ann and Haru.” Sakamoto leaned back in his chair. “They’ll be back next week.”

 

“I see...” 

 

Silence followed after that and Sakamoto returned to his breakfast.

 

“...What’s your take on all of this?” Akechi softly asked.

 

“Eh?”

 

“I mean, Loki and Kidd...” He trailed off, face becoming red. “You know.”

 

“You mean fuckin’?”

 

Akechi looked around to see who was listening. “Yes, I mean that.” He responded in a hushed tone.

 

Sakamoto waves it off with a smile and laugh. “I can’t believe you got flustered from that!”

 

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed.

 

“C’mon man, you’re like twenty-four and the mere mention of sex gets you all bothered!”

 

Akechi reached across the way and slammed his hands over Sakamoto’s mouth. His face was growing redder with each muffled laugh. Eventually the man calmed down and moved Akechi’s hands away.

 

“So.” Sakamoto raised his eyebrow.

 

“So what?”

 

“Did you feel it?”

 

“F-Feel what?”

 

A smirk found its way onto the man’s lips. “Kidd’s dick.”

 

“We’re in public, Sakamoto!”

 

"Did you feel Kidd's dick poundin’ the everlastin’ fuck out of Loki's ass?"

 

Akechi sinks into his chair, he can’t believe they’re having this conversation right now.

 

“Well? Didya?”

 

“...yes...”

 

“Did it feel good?”

 

Akechi’s head hits the table. “...yes.”

 

“So, should we do this again sometime?”

 

“...what?”

 

“You know, hookin’ up. Maybe Kidd could fuck you or maybe I could fuck Loki.”

 

“You’re... You’re honestly asking if this can happen again?”

 

“Hell yeah, I ain’t picky.”

 

“It was... quite refreshing.” Akechi hates to admit it. “I haven’t felt anything like that before.”

 

Another echo of silence, Akechi’s starting to fear he’s said too much, before Sakamoto speaks again.

 

“Wanna go for a few rounds? We don’t gotta check out until like sometime in the evenin’.”

 

“...Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo

**Author's Note:**

> Loki x Kidd is just them nit-picking each other until they fuck against whatever surface is available


End file.
